Pain Elemental
|-|Original= |-|DOOM 64= Summary The Pain Elemental is a mid-level enemy in DOOM, and is identical to the Cacodemon in almost every way. The key difference lies in their projectiles; in place of the Cacodemon's ball lightning, the Pain Elementals propel Lost Souls at their adversaries, quickly filling the battlefield with allies to do the fighting for them. They do not attack their enemies directly, and it is possible that they lack the ability (or the fighting skill) to do so. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, 9-B via summoning | Unknown physically, 9-B via summoning Name: Pain Elemental Origin: DOOM Gender: Seemingly genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Summoning (fires Lost Souls at its enemies) | All previous Attack Potency: Unknown physically (It does not attack its foes directly), Wall level via summoning (Fires Lost Souls at its foes as projectiles) | Unknown physically, Wall level via summoning (Due to possessing two separate mouths, it can send out Lost Souls two at a time) Speed: At least Supersonic (Equal to the Cacodemon, Should not be overwhelmingly slower than Doomguy) | At least Supersonic (Same as before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Wall level (Completely identical to the Cacodemon, and can take the same amount of damage) | Wall level Stamina: Unknown, likely Superhuman. Range: Varies (Lost Souls are capable of following most foes anywhere they travel), several hundred yards with its initial summoning attack Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Below average (Only slightly higher than the Cacodemon) Weaknesses: Not particularly intelligent. Does not (and potentially cannot) attack its foes directly, instead relying on Lost Souls to deal its damage. Does not summon Lost Souls if its foe is outside of its line of sight. Cannot summon more than 21 Lost Souls at any given time. (though it is able to summon more once the number of active Lost Souls in the vicinity has been reduced) Key: Original Trilogy | DOOM 64 Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Summon (DOOM II): The Pain Elemental opens its mouth and releases a Lost Soul, causing it to fly in the direction of their foe. Once summoned, these Lost Souls fight for the Pain Elemental, attacking the enemy as they would under normal circumstances. * Summon (DOOM 64): Due to its dual set of mouths, the Pain Elemental of DOOM 64 is capable of spawning two Lost Souls at one time. In addition, Lost Souls generated by this incarnation of the Pain Elemental are far more aggressive and violent towards their foes, battering them with repeated lunges and headbutts. * Death Summon: Upon death, both incarnations of the Pain Elemental collapse in on themselves and explode, releasing three Lost Souls with the blast. Note: In addition to the version of the Pain Elemental being used, please specify which version of the Lost Soul is being included when creating Versus Threads featuring this profile. Others Notable Victories: Goomba (Mario Bros) Goomba’s profile (Speed was equalized) Jersey Devil (American Mythology) The Jersey Devil’s profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Godzilla-Kun (Godzilla (Universe)) Godzilla-Kun’s profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Doom Category:Demons Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Horror Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Genderless Characters Category:Monsters